


Rollercoaster

by Seannyboy14



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seannyboy14/pseuds/Seannyboy14
Summary: "It was summer when I saw your face, looked like a teenage runaway." - BleachersLeah is just your average Bi girl who just so happens to tell her friend's she's Bi under less than ideal circumstances.
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier, Leah Burke/Garrett Laughlin, Nick Eisner/Abby Suso
Kudos: 18





	1. Keeping a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> The work takes place 6 months after the ferris wheel event with the majority of the events happening on the last day of senior year, or the days after. This fic alludes to both simon vs., leah on the offbeat with some movie features.

Tic, toc, tic toc.

“Alright class, thank you for all taking your time to finish your final! Unfortunately I cannot let you guys leave yet, you know the rules! No students are allowed in the hallway until all classes are dismissed. Mr. Worth has made it clear that if you leave before 12:15, I’m required to mark you absent for the day which means you receive a ZERO for the final.” Ms. Albright announced before she put her top 40 Pandora playlist on the projector screen in the front. 

Simon’s eyes narrow on the minute hand of the clock as it inches its way to the fifteen minute mark. Simon hated that there were 7 more minutes. 7 more minutes until he could leave, see his friends, see Bram, kiss Bram, love Bram. Afterall, today is their 6th month anniversary and not only is it the last day of school, but it’s also the start of the Summer Jubilee! 

He’s been planning this day for so long now, and he wouldn’t be so excited if it weren’t for the help of his besties Nick, Leah, and Abby. Most importantly, he just wants everything to be perfect, because he loves his boyfriend and wants Abraham to know he’s so in love with him. 

As Simon starts to fantasize about the events he’s planned the bell rings as every Creekwood student flocks to the hallways, practically sprinting out of classrooms to their lockers, busses, and the parking lot. Ah, the mass hysteria that is the last day of school of Senior year.

Somehow through all the large waves of teenagers, he manages to spot Nick’s fluffy afro, and makes his way for his friend. The two hug it out, and do their lil handshake before Abby and Leah pop up from the southend steps. The four start chatting it up about their plans for tonight and how they’re super excited for this summer to start and how they’re all going to hang out and go on roadtrips before starting college in the fall. Well that is until Bram swoops up Simon from behind and scares him silly. 

“Hey you.” Bram says.

“Hey babe.” Simon replies after a quick kiss. 

“What’s up guys?” Bram asks as he turns to the rest of the group.

“We were just talking about grabbing some food, do you guys wanna come?” Leah asked.

“Sure I’ll drive.” Simon volunteered. 

The five of them all cram into Simon’s red Subaru and make their way to Shake Shack. You know, the only suitable place to go and get milkshakes, fries, and other treat yourself snackings. 

“So what’s the game plan for tonight?” Leah choked out after watching both of the couples talk exclusively for what felt like 2 hours crammed into 5 minutes. 

“Aren’t we all going to the Jubilee?” Nick asked.

“Yeah that’s the plan!” Simon smiled at his besties.

“Yeah, Leah if you want we can get ready at my house!” Abby chimed in.

“Well if you want we can get ready at my house, since me and Nick live across the street from each other.” Leah added. 

“Sure!” Abby agreed.

“Nick, if you want you can join us too.” Leah added.

“Are you sure? I don’t wanna interrupt your girl time.” Nick replied.

“No it’s fine!” Leah insisted.

“Ok. Awesome! Yeah let’s do that!” Nick smiled.

“What time do you guys wanna meet up?” Bram asked after shoveling fries into his face.

“Six?” Everyone said in unison followed by laughter to fill the upscale burger joint.

The gang finally finishes their food, and they all climb into Simon’s car again. This time Simon drops everyone off at Leah’s while him and Bram head back to his house.

****************

Bram and Si, walk into the house with caution to see if Nora beat them home. Turns out the only person home is Beiber, and he’s just sitting at the top of the steps to see who’s home so early during the day.

“Nora? Are you home?” Simon bellowed out.

Silence.

“Guess it’s just you and me.” Bram said as he turned to his lovely boyfriend.

“Guess so.” Simon replied.

“Did you wanna go upstairs?” Bram asked.

“Sure, I actually have a surprise for you.” Simon said as he trots up the steps with his boyfriend in tow.

The two of them maneuver Bieber and make and turn for Si’s bedroom.

“Before we go in close your eyes and hold out your hands.” Simon said.

“Ugh, you’re killing me Spier.” Bram laughed as he put his hands over his eyes.

Simon opened the door to his room and guided his boyfriend in and sat him down in his rolling chair. 

“Oh lord.” Bram said.

“What?” Si responded.

“I’m just trying to figure out what you got up your sleeve babe.” Bram smiled.

“Hold out your hands, but keep your eyes shut.” Simon laughed.

Simon gently placed the surprise on Bram’s finger tips.

“Open.” Simon whispered.

Bram opened his eyes to a blue picture frame with a picture of him and Simon sitting on the ferris wheel six months ago. 

“Simon. I- I love it. Thank you.” Bram stuttered as he brought the frame close into a hug.

“I’m glad you like it. I painted it and figured that pic would be cute since it's from the very beginning.” Simon replied. 

“I love you.” Bram said as he placed the frame on the desk.

“I love you too.” Simon half smiled.

“Can I have a kiss?” Bram asked. 

Simon leaned down, grazed his lips on brams as he cupped his sweet boyfriend’s jaw. 

“You know you don’t have to ask.” Simon said as he stood back up and plopped on his bed, motioning for Bram to join him.

“I know.” Bram replied as he sat beside his lovely boyfriend. 

“Happy six months babe.” Simon whispered as the two began to curl up on the bed.

“Happy six months baby.” Bram concluded.

“Are you excited for tonight?” Si asked.

“Yeah.” Bram chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” Simon asked anxiously.

“Oh nothing.” Bram smirked.

“Babeeee!” Simon whined.

“It’s just funny.” Bram snickered again.

“Abraham, if you don’t fess up” Simon said with his fake tough guy voice as a smile peaked through the facade.

“It’s just funny, how 6 months ago I sat on a ferris wheel with you and kissed you in front of the whole school.” Bram said as he poked Simon’s tummy.

“That is pretty funny, but you know what’s crazy?” Simon asked.

“What?” Bram asked as he sat up and gazed at his love.

“How we went from Jacques and Blue, to me and you.” Simon said as he sat up to meet brams eyes.

“Getting poetic on me spier?” Bram asked before biting his lip.

“Maybe.” Simon answered.

“Well it’s cute, just like the smile you’re rocking right now.” Bram laughed.

“Thanks.” Simon laughed before kissing Bram again.

“Come on, we better get downstairs before your sister comes home and thinks we’re having sex or something.” Bram said.

“Yeah, I guess.” Simon sighed.

“Listen, your family loves me, and I want them to continue to love me.” Bram chuckled as he hoisted the two of them to their feet.

****************

Leah, Abby, and Nick all migrate to Leah’s basement where she hides her drumset, video games, and many sketchbooks. 

“So what do you guys wanna do? We have a lot of time to kill!” Abby says cheerfully.

“I’m down for whatever.” Nick says as he sat on the couch across from the TV where Leah is known to throwdown on Assassin’s Creed. 

“We could play some video games, or we could just chill or whatever.” Leah said as she sat in her bean bag chair by her drums.

“Oh come on you guys are no fun.” Abby laughs as she joins her boyfriend on the couch. 

_Great!_ Leah thinks to herself.

“Do you guys just wanna watch some TV for a little bit?” Nick says as he turns the TV on anyways.

“No, stop, turn it off.” Leah said deadpan.

“Oh there’s The Office reruns on!” Abby cheered. 

Leah sighed and rolled her eyes. She was more of a Parks and Rec girl herself but Abby and Nick were both office fanatics, meanwhile Simon was on her team. Nick and Abby curl up on the couch and start giggling at the dry humor spewing from the TV.

_What could possibly be so funny about a stapler in Jello?_ Leah thought to herself.

Minutes pass and yet somehow Abby and Nick’s relationship make it feel like hours of agony have gone by. Between anxiety and depression, Leah’s mind is cluttered with negative emotions as her sarcastic thoughts bounce around like the color changing DVD screensaver. 

_I wonder what it’s like to be held like Abby is?_ She begins to think to herself. 

Abby snorts after Dwight says something sociopathic but timed well.

_Maybe I wanna know what it’s like to hold Abby._ She catches herself pondering.

“Are you okay over there?” Nick asks as he turns to look at Leahs confused face.

“Yeah, sorry. Just lost in thought.” Leah shakes it off.

“You sure you’re okay?” Abby asks with a smile.

_Damn, her smile is beautiful._

“I’m fine. Just daydreaming.” Leah replies.

_Daydreaming about what it’s like to feel loved, to hold someone’s hand._

Leah looks at her nails, somehow over the course of 5 seconds she’s managed to scratch off most of the nail polish on her thumbs.

_FUCK._

Leah can see feel her heart racing as she continues to bounce her thoughts around her brain, as it seems like her head is shrinking in on itself.

_Abby does have a nice smile. Too bad her and Nick are together. You just want her because you don’t find Nick attractive anymore. You’re too fat to be with attractive boys like Nick. Boys will never be able to care for you like girls do. Girls are catty and high maintenance. You’ll never be happy. You’ll never find someone. No guy or girl will ever be into you._

_You’re going to be alone forev-_

“Leah?” Nick asked while he interrupts her intrusive thoughts. 

“Whats up Nick?” Leah replied, trying not to sound upset or confused.

“Garrett asked if he could hang with us all. Would you mind if I invited him to hang with us all tonight?”

“Have you texted Simon and Bram?”

“I just asked, they said they’re cool with it.” Abby chimed in. 

“Then I don’t see why not.” Leah answered rather harshly.

“Awesome! You know Garrett’s pretty cool.” Nick insinuated as he went back to his phone. 

“He’s pretty charming.” Abby added.

“And single.” Nick concluded.

_Ugh. Gross, are they really trying to tell me to flirt with Garrett Laughlin?_

“Yeah, I’m just not really interested in dating right now.” Leah said shortly.

Abby and Nick took this as a sign to back off, and just go back to watching The Office. 

_Tonight is going to be a long ass night._ Leah thought to herself.

“Tell Garrett we’re meeting at the Jubilee around six.” She ends up verbalizing.

_Fuck._ She internally screamed. 


	2. Love Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The jubilee is a hot mess express and also the ride of a lifetime. Leah is a lot more introspective and confused this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case my style isn't clear. Any italicized words are internal thought conversations happening in the person's (usually leah's) mind. 
> 
> If you have any questions please leave comments!

It’s 6pm and the Carnival lights are illuminating the park and all of the faces in the crowded lines. Normally Leah doesn’t mind being with Nick and Abby, but for some reason they’re inexplicably annoying tonight. Maybe it’s the constant couple remarks or how they keep talking about how Garrett and her will have fun. Like it’s not obvious they’re trying to set her up or anything… Thankfully Si and Bram will be here, and they never make her feel like a third wheel. 

_Aw shit, tonight’s their six month anniversary and they might want some alone time._ She thought to herself.

“Hey guys!” Simon announced before she could spiral through more negative thoughts.

“Hahaha Hey Simon!” Abby welcomed him with a huge hug. 

“How’s it going?” Bram asked as he did his special handshake with Nick.

“Good man!” Nick smiled

_Fuck, it’s already happening, I’m gonna be the 5th wheel._ Leah thought to herself.

“Leah come here!” Simon said as he motioned with his arms.

She sauntered over, trying to break her negative thoughts as she could feel the anxiety rise through her chest and sit in her throat.

“Hi Si.” Leah smiled as she accepted his healing hug.

“You excited for tonight?” He asked as she stepped back into view.

“Yeah, I guess.” Leah replied.

“Well do you wanna ride the zipper as per tradition?” Simon asked.

Leah smiled, as she could feel her nerves loosen up. “Hell yeah!”

“Hey guys, Leah and I are going on the zipper, anyone wanna join?” 

“I’ll join you guys!” Abby replied and tugged Nick’s hand.

“Guess I’ll join you guys.” Nick sighed.

“I’ll skip this one, I don’t do well with being jostled around.” Bram replied.

****************

“That was fun!” Abby cheered as she dragged Nick out of the cage-like car.

“Yeah it was!” Simon and Leah smiled in unison.

“Don’t make me go on that for another hour.” Nick said as he stumbled dramatically to Bram.

“Would you guys wanna play some fairway games?” Bram asked.

“Yeah that’s fine!” Leah responded.

“But only if you win me a giant bear!” Simon added as he elbowed Leah sarcastically.

“Game on Spier!” Bram shouted.

“Guess I’ll be the one trying to win you a bear?” Abby smirked as Nick was still dizzy from the Zipper.

“Nah I’ll be fine. Just let me walk it off.” He said as he wobbled after Bram.

A few minutes pass and Bram has already spent $10 trying to win Simon a giant blow-up purple alien balloon at the balloon dart game, while Nick has given up after only getting a goldfish and a cliche wristband. Abby and Simon are laughing as their boyfriends try to pop the top row, while Leah stands awkwardly off to the side. 

_Wow, both Simon and Abby look so cute. Why are my friends so beautiful?_ Leah thought to herself.

_Wait. They’re my friends, maybe I just think they look good because they’re happy._

Leah glances over her shoulder and looks back at the funnel cake stand.

_Ugh if I wasn’t self conscious in this outfit as it is I would so get one of those bad boys right now._

That’s when her gaze was interrupted by another 5 foot girl with long chestnut brown hair.

_Oh she’s pretty._ Leah thought to herself.

The girl turned towards Leah and winked as she bit into her cinnamon sugar pretzel and walked over to the bench nearby.

_Oh fuck she’s hot._ Leah corrected.

“Leah!” Abby called.

“Yeah?” Leah snapped her head back around to her and her friends.

“We’re all thinking about going on the tilt-a-whirl. Do you wanna come or just get lost in space?” She asked sarcastically.

“Oh yeah! Sorry, I just got- distracted!” Leah said right before she turned back to the hot girl who was already gone.

_Phew, its rare Abby gets sarcastic like that, but it’s oddly attractive when she is._

****************

“That was so fun!” Simon and Nick said.

“Yeah, I love the tilt-a-whirl!” Abby agreed.

Meanwhile Bram was trying so hard not to puke from motion sickness. Leah on the other hand couldn’t remember the past five minutes because her thoughts were cramming in her head.

“Hey Guys! I was just about to text you all!” Garrett said. 

“Oh hey Garrett! Glad you could make it!” Abby cheered.

“I thought you weren’t gonna show up since you didn’t meet us at 6?” Nick asked.

“Yeah sorry, I got held up helping my sister. She needed me to drive her to work since her car broke down.” He explained.

“Dang I’m sorry to hear about that.” Simon said. 

Leah just sat there aloof and cold.

“Nah it’s okay! What rides have you guys been on so far?” He asked.

Leah looked at everyone, who was for some reason looking back at her. 

_Why is everyone staring at me?_ She thought.

“We’ve only been on the zipper, and the tilt-a-whirl, but Nick really wants to go on the gravitron.” Bram finally admitted.

“Oh cool. I’m game.” Garrett said as he joined them in walking to the next ride.

“Are you gonna go on this ride?” Garrett asked Leah.

“Nah, I get sick while I’m on it everytime.” Leah said.

“Oh gotcha.” Garrett replied.

“You should go on it though, Abby and Nick could definitely use the companionship.” She said.

“Yeah. I’ll see you when we’re done then.” Garrett said looking down into her eyes.

_Wow, Garretts eyes are actually a really pretty golden amber brown color._ Leah said in her head.

“Okay.” Was all she could say functionally.

_Garretts smile isn’t bad either… Ew wait. Do I think Garrett’s attractive too?_

Garrett walked on to the ride after he handed the staff member 3 tickets, and joined Abby and Nick somewhere in the giant UFO like amusement ride. Meanwhile Leah, Simon and Bram were all sitting off to the side just waiting for the 3 of them to get off so they could grab food or move on to another ride.

“Hey Leah, is everything okay?” Bram asked.

“Yeah I’m fine why?” She retorted. 

“Just because you’ve been acting awfully snarky, and you keep zoning out.” Simon replied.

“Oh. Sorry. Just a lot on my mind.” She replied half carringly.

“Come on Leah, spill! What's wrong?” Simon begged.

_Fuck it. I think I’m ready to tell Simon._ Leah’s concious said. 

“Fine, but this doesn’t leave the three of us. Understood?” She commanded.

“Of course.” Bram replied.

“Yeah, Leah, you have my word.” Simon seconded.

“Si, I’m serious. Shake on it, now.” Leah said as she held out her pinky.

“Sure thing Leah.” Simon hooked his pinky with hers as they shook and kissed their thumbs. 

“What is it Leah?”

“Well I think I’m Bi. As in like Bi-sexual. Ya know like I like both girls and guys.” Leah confessed.

“Wow.” Simon replied.

“That’s awesome. Thanks for trusting us enough to tell us.” Bram said.

“Yeah, Leah. I’m really happy for you!” Simon exclaimed. 

“Thanks.” Leah said calmly.

“What’s got you all flustered though?” Bram asked, trying not to dig too hard.

“Well ya see, Abby and Nick made it seem like Garrett is really into me earlier, and while I think he’s nice and cute I’m still not 100% comfortable within my sexuality, and I just don’t wanna hurt his feelings, or worse have him say something bi-phobic. I’ve also never been with a girl let alone a guy, well anyone.” Leah word vomited. 

“I get it, but he’s been cool with me and Bram, I doubt he’s gonna be Bi-phobic towards you. Besides we’re all only 17/18, being new to all of this is normal. You’ll find someone and it will be fine!” Simon said while trying to rationalize but also comfort her.

“I don’t know Si, I’m just anxious.” Leah retorted. 

“Which is fair. Just remember we’re here for you and we love you.” Bram said.

“Thank you.” Leah breathed.

“Do you have any feelings or crushes on anyone else?” Simon asked.

“Not really, I’ve just been finding random men really cute and random girls really hot and it’s just kind of confusing right now. That’s why I don’t wanna be weird with Garrett.” Leah admitted.

“That’s fair.” Bram said.

“Gotcha, well just take it slow Leah. Take a beat, and try to be honest, but comfortable with him.” Simon said.

“I know, I’m just worried because the only other person who knows I’m Bi is my mom.” Leah said.

“Wow! Really? That’s good that you trust her so much!” Bram said.

“Yeah, but she kinda always knew, which is very unsettling because I’m still not 100% sure myself.” Leah blurted.

“And that’s okay. Just take it one step at a time and you’ll figure it out. I believe in you.” Simon said.

The gravitron finally slowed down to a halt, and as the hatch opened, a woozy Nick, dizzy Abby, and a stumbling Garrett walked over to them as the other 3 turned and laughed at their current state. 

“What’s so funny?” Garrett asked as he looked at Leah.

“You guys look drunk and stupid.” She chuckled.

“We’re just really dizzy.” Nick said as he visibly went through the spins.

“That’s exactly why I don’t go on that ride anymore.” Leah said sharply.

“Do you guys mind if we sit?” Abby said as she hunched over to center herself.

Bram and Simon quickly got up as Leah just scooted over to make room for them.

“So how long are you guys going to be out of commision?” Simon asked.

“Just give us like 5 minutes.” Nick said.

“Okay cool because I really want to eat soon.” Simon declared.

“Agreed, and I’m not gonna lie, I kinda want funnel cake, or deep fried oreos, or both.” Leah said.

“Oh deep fried oreos would hit right now.” Bram said. 

“Alright, we’ll go get food in a minute. I’m already feeling better.” Abby said as she shot up like a rocket.

“Come on guys, you’re acting like such babies right now.” She said as she turned around and teased Garrett and Nick.

****************

After a few fried oreos, corn dogs, funnel cake, and pretzels were devoured by everyone, the group began talking about anything and everything. Soon the group of six seemed more like 3 groups of two and while Nick and Abby as well as Simon and Bram were all deep in their own conversations. Meanwhile, Leah and Garrett were on the end sitting awkwardly and kind of quiet. Well at least Leah was trying to keep it quiet.

“So what are your plans for summer?” Garrett asked awkwardly.

“Oh just working here and there at my Mom’s law firm. She has me come in and file for like 4 or 5 hours a day, a few days a week and her boss is gonna say I was an intern there for college.”

“Oh that’s awesome, but I kinda meant like fun plans. Like are you guys going on any trips or anything?” Garrett fumbled over his words.

“Uh yeah. Si and I usually do a day trip to the beach once or twice and Abby asked me if I wanted to go with her to visit her Aunt’s lake house.” Leah answered.

“Oh cool… Well… Maybe… If you’re free sometime… we could go on a trip downtown or something.” Garrett choked out.

_Ugh. Should I say yes? We’re kind of friends, but also like… I don’t wanna be alone with him._ Leah questioned herself.

“Um, maybe. It’d be fun, we could have Nick and Abby, or Simon and Bram join us too.” Leah replied with her fake enthusiastic voice. 

_Fuck he’s trying so hard and he’s really nice. Don’t be rude. Don’t be rude. Don’t be rude._

“Sure.” Garrett said solemnly. 

_Man I really wish these guys would come back to reality because this is fucking awkward and I don’t wanna sit at this picnic table anymore._

And just like magic, the conversation opens up to all six of them again.

“Do you guys wanna go on more rides?” Nick asked everyone.

Everyone agreed and collectively cleaned up and left the table to walk around the Jubilee and figure out what their next ride was going to be.

“We could go on the hang gliders!” Bram offered.

“What about the mixer?” Abby said.

“What time is it anyway?” Nick asked randomly.

“It’s only 8:15.” Simon answered.

“Let’s go on the Pirate Ship.” Leah ended up saying.

_At least that way we can all sit in one row and maybe I can be sandwiched in the couples or I can sit on the end and be next to someone other than Garrett._ Leah thought to herself.

Everyone agrees and lucky enough Leah gets the end seat next to Nick and Abby after waiting in line. After the Pirate ship ride they have a go at bumper cars, and the fun house until Bram brings up the time.

“Hey guys it’s 8:50, do you know what that means?” 

“Ferris wheel time, so we can be on top to see the fireworks?” Abby answered with a smirky smile.

“Uh yeah. Actually.” Simon laughed.

“Come on let’s go!” Nick said.

_AH FUCK._

The gang finally makes their way through the line at the ferris wheel. The same ferris wheel where Simon and Bram kissed in front of most of Creekwood High’s brightest students and also their dumbest of assholes (AKA Martin). First Abby and Nick get on, then Bram and Simon. Leah’s heart just beats faster and faster as her stomach ties up in knots as she prepares herself to sit with Garrett. 

_God, I think I’m gonna throw up if he tries to kiss me._

They’re seated and locked as the ferris wheel slowly begins to roar to life. After a few cycles it stops with Abby and Nick at the tippy top, Bram and Simon are behind them and both couples are in line of sight with Leah and Garrett. 

_SHIT FUCKING HELL THIS IS GONNA BE FUCKING AWFUL._ Leah screams internally.

Boom. The fireworks start crackling in the air while the night sky allows them to illuminate and sparkle as they fill up the horizon with crazy colors. Soon Abby and Nick are kissing, Bram and Simon follow suit. 

“This is so awkward watching them kiss.” Garrett murmurs to Leah.

“Yeah. You could say that again.” Leah said as she nervously laughed.

“Yeah. Maybe it’d be less awkward if we kissed too.” Garrett said as he leaned in.

“Um, No. I’m- I’m sorry.” Leah said as she put her hand up to avoid contact. 

“Oh no, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be too forward.” Garrett said.

“It's fine.” Leah said then turned away from him.

_WHELP. MISSION ACCOMPLISHED. THIS IS FUCKING AWKWARD._

****************

The fireworks finally come to a halt as the ferris wheel slowly begins to descend and lets everyone off. After everyone’s off, the group begins to pick up that something incredibly awkward happened as Garrett and Leah are both visibly trying their best to not look mortified and are extremely quiet. Upon those observations Abby mentions being tired in efforts to have everyone head towards the parking lot. Leah hangs back with Simon and Bram while Garrett walks with Nick and Abby.

“Hey Leah is everything okay?” Bram asked.

“Yeah what happened? You seem very upset/put off.” Simon pressed.

“It’s fine guys. I’m just tired.” Leah said as she picked up her pace.

“You sure?” Simon continued. 

“Yeah.” Leah said before speeding up to Nick and Abby. Garrett glances over then looks away and stays quiet.

“Huh. Weird.” Simon said to Bram.

“Yeah, weird.” Bram agreed.

Leah finally catches up to Nick and Abby.

“Hey guys, I’m gonna grab my stuff from your car and see if Simon can drive me home. I need to give Nora something and I don’t wanna forget it. That way you guys can also head straight to Abby’s!”

“Okay cool. Just let us know when you’re home safe!” Abby and Nick say in unison. Garrett continues to look in the opposite direction and stays quiet. 

Leah hangs back until Bram and Simon catch up with her again. 

“Si, do you mind if I go home with you. I forgot I have something for Nora in my bag and I don’t wanna forget it.”

“Um, sure.” 

“Cool I’m just gonna grab my stuff from Nick’s car and we’ll go.” She says.

“Okay.” He replies.

Everyone ends up conjuring at the Jubilee entrance and hugs goodbye. Leah and Garret remained awkward and continued minimum contact and end up just waving bye to each other. Leah finally grabs her stuff from Nick’s silver Honda and climbs into Simon’s red Subaru. 

“Okay. So I lied. I don’t need to drop anything off to Nora. But I desperately needed to get away from Garrett.” Leah exclaims.

“Why what happened?” Simon asked.

Bram looked at his stupidly innocent boyfriend, but decided to let Leah answer him.

“Well um, you see when the fireworks were going off and you guys were kissing, and Abby and Nick were kissing, he leans towards me and says ‘Isn’t this so awkward.’ So I jokingly agreed, because you know, I normally third wheel with Abby and Nick. He then says, ‘Maybe it’d be less awkward if we tried,’ then he tried to kiss me!” She explained/shouted.

“Whoa what?” Simon asked.

“Oh wow.” Bram stunned.

“The worst part is I just watched my childhood best friend/crush kiss my current best friend/crush and I wouldn’t have mind kissing Garrett but I’m just so fucking confused! I’m so nervous about being Bi and it’s fucking with me!” Leah blurted.

“Wow. Um, that's a lot to unpack.” Bram said.

“You’re telling me?” Leah asked sarcastically.

“Yikes.” Simon said.

“Did you want me to talk to Garrett for you?” Bram asked as Simon pulled up to her house.

“No. Honestly Garrett’s not the problem here, the problem is me. I need to stop freaking out over my sexuality and just own up to it.” Leah explains. 

“Are you sure?” Bram presses.

“I’m sure. Thanks for the ride guys. I appreciate it.”

“Wait Leah, do you want us to stay for a bit? That way we can talk, or you can talk and we just listen?” Simon asked.

“No it’s fine. I’m just upset with myself. Really. It’s fine. Good night guys, go enjoy yourselves. Happy anniversary.” Leah said as she got out and texts Abby and Nick that she’s home. 

Bram rolls down the window to say goodbye one last time and to let Leah know they’re always a phone call or text away but she’s already made it inside and turned the porch light off before he’s finished his sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all of you reading this and your thoughts. If you feel I am not representing something well. Please let me know.


	3. Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Simon/Bram time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that all italicized writing are internalized thoughts of the character!
> 
> Also in case you haven't noticed... Each chapter (as well as the title) is a song from the Love, Simon soundtrack!

“Should we head back to my place? My mom is in Orlando visiting my aunt.” Bram told Si as Simon's car idles in Leah’s driveway.

“Sure- Wait a minute. Is this the aunt who’s car got jacked by her boyfriend in October?”

“Yeah, and that was her ex-boyfriend. Her new boyfriend is actually on a work trip in Denver, so she’s going down there for a girls weekend.”

“Oh cool.” Simon said as he shifted into reverse to pull out onto the street. 

“Yeah. This new boyfriend of hers isn’t too bad actually. He’s a corporate officer for some real estate company, so let’s hope he sticks around.” Bram laughed.

“Or steal her car for the fourth time.” Simon interjected. 

“Yeah, I think she’s learned a lesson from me on taste in men.” Bram said as he rested his arm on the center console. 

Simon and Bram have this unspoken rule. If one of them puts their arm on the console, that means hand holding time. It’s not like they mean for it to happen, but it always does. It’s comfortable for each of them to have their fingers intertwined. Which is exactly what they do now. Simon’s hand meets brams and their fingers mesh together like puzzle pieces, creating this cute picture, lovely and complete. 

Simon sighs after a few minutes of driving to Bram’s. 

“Everything okay babes?” Bram asks.

“Yeah. I’m just worried about Leah.” He admits. 

“I gotcha. I’m a little worried about her too, but she’s probably fine. She’s probably just flustered and confused because she thinks Garrett’s cute, but she also thinks girls are too.” Bram explains. 

“You’re right, but I don’t know something just seems off. I’m gonna text her when we get to your house.” Simon says.

“You should, meanwhile, I think I’m gonna text Dominos. Do you want anything other than the usual extra cheese extra pepperoni?” Bram asks as he starts typing away.

“Yeah, we should get lava crunch cakes.” Simon smiled at him.

“I like the way you think Spier.” Bram giggled and sent the order as they pulled into his apartment complex.

The boys parked and headed up to Bram’s apartment where him and his mom live on the top floor. 

“Did you text Leah?” Bram asked as he jiggled his keys into his front door.

“Yeah I just told her we made it back to your house. I asked her if she was okay and wanted to talk or anything.” Simon replied.

“That’s sweet of you.” Bram said as he turned the lights, TV and the air conditioner on.

“Thanks babe. I hope she’s okay.” Simon replied.

“I’m sure she will be.” Bram assured him.

Leah texted Simon back a quick thank you for letting her talk and letting them know they got home. Simon decided that he didn’t need to worry incessantly about his best friend and that he should try and enjoy what’s left of his six month anniversary with his lovely boyfriend. So he texts her back and says “Okay gotcha. I’ll text you back later before we go to sleep, just know I'm here.”

The boys started watching Parks and Recreation in the living room shortly after their pizza arrived. They get all curled up on the couch together trying not to get pizza grease on each other’s faces or clothes. After a few slices Simon adjusts his position so he’s laying his head on Brams lap so Bram can rub his back like a dog while they quietly watch their show and enjoy each other’s company. 

“So. Is this how you imagined our 6 month anniversary?” Simon asked, worried that his friends got in the way of their milestone and Bram was just too polite to say anything.

Bram chuckled and admitted it was exactly what he had in mind.

“All I asked was a day with you, and considering we’ve been side by side since school let out, I’m pretty happy with today.” Bram looked down at Simon and smiled. 

“I love you.” Simon said to him.

Bram leaned down and kissed his boyfriend. “I love you too. Thanks for making our six month anniversary so special.” 

Simon blushed and smiled as he thanked him back. 

The two go back to snuggling and continue to watch Parks and Rec. Simon loves when him and Bram get to have these kinds of moments. Sure hanging out with friends or getting hot and bothered together is fun but Simon loves when him and Bram just lay low. Watching movies, tv shows, snuggling and enjoying each other’s comfort is just his favorite thing. It makes him feel at home. Being with Bram in general makes him feel at home. 

A few episodes go by and Simon looks at his phone while he hears the infamous Leslie and Ann fight in the snakehole bathroom. He decides to unlock it and text Leah.

“Hey, just checking in. Text me just  
to let me know you’re okay.”

Minutes go by and Simon doesn’t feel a buzz. He looks up at bram who’s still watching intently as the camera interviews all the characters that are inebriated. Bram snorts at Ben Wyatt saying “Baba booey” then nonchalantly shaking his head. Grant it, that snipped was GOLD, but they both end up cackling as Ron Swanson wear’s April’s Janet Snakehole hat and dances ridiculously to “Who Dat Girl” by Flo Rida. That was one of Leah’s favorite scenes.

_Fuck I need to make sure Leah’s okay._ Simon thought. 

“Hey Bram. Do you think Leah’s okay? Like should I call her? I’m kind of worried.” Simon asks.

“If you wanna call her Si, then call her. If anything it just shows how much you care.” Bram explains.

Simon calls Leah faster than Bram could even turn his attention back to the TV, let alone lower the volume. The phone rings for what seems forever, but it eventually goes to voicemail. 

“She didn’t answer my text, or my call.” Simon said anxiously.

“Simon, it's almost midnight she might be asleep.” Bram said calmingly.

“What if she isn’t?” Simon asked sharply.

“Simon, her snapchat location has her at her house 40 minutes ago and her bitmoji is sleeping. I’m sure she’s just laying in bed or something.” 

“What if she’s out and left her phone at home?” Simon asked.

“Babe I promise you she’ll be fine. You can call her in the morning! We can do a drive by tomorrow morning if you’re still worried about her and she doesn’t answer by then.”

“Okay.” Simon said as he started to regulate his breathing. 

“I promise she’ll be fine Si. Let's get some sleep and we’ll call her first thing in the morning.”

Bram motioned for Simon to come lay with him on the couch so they could snuggle. Simon decided to join his boyfriend especially because he’s worried and needs to calm down so they cuddle until they’re fast asleep on the couch. 

****************

It’s 8:30 am when both of the boys wake up to 7 missed calls and 11 texts between the both of them. Most of Simon’s were from Leah, and most of Bram’s were Nick.

“Leah texted and called me back!” Simon cheered!

“Weird, so did Nick.” Bram mentioned as he scrolled through their thread.

“Yeah but Leah’s okay!” Simon cheered.

“What’d she say?” Bram asked.

“She said, ‘Hey sorry I missed your text and call. Garrett texted me on snapchat apologizing and everything, somehow I ended up on the phone with him for 2 hours and then I passed out. If you want more details we can meet at Waffle House, Bram can come too! Does 10 work?’ So we’re going.” Simon ranted.

“I’d expect nothing more, ask her if she wants a ride.” Bram replied.

“Already did, she said she would meet us there.” Simon said.

“That was quick.” Bram chuckled.

“Yeah. What did Nick say?” Simon asked.

“He basically wished us a happy anniversary, asked if we talked to Leah because Abby and him also saw that she was acting weird last night but they didn’t wanna make a big deal out of it. They also tried to text her last night but she didn’t reply.” Bram summarized.

“What are you gonna say back because I don’t know if she invited them to Waffle House or not and I don’t wanna invite them in case she just wants it to be us three.” Simon pointed out.

“I’m just gonna say, ‘Hey sorry we just woke up, she seemed okay by the time we dropped her off. Has she texted either of you guys back yet?’ and hopefully that’ll be vague enough for him to not ask about our car ride.” Bram said as he pressed send.

“Good, because we should get showered and dressed so we can meet Leah there.” Simon exclaimed. 

“Go get the shower started, he just replied and said they got a hold of her and everything's good.”

“Great.” Simon sighed some relief as he headed for the bathroom and turned the shower on to mildly hot. 

Simon practically dunked Bram under the water as they rushed to shampoo, and condition their hair while scrubbing any carnival and or pizza grease off their bodies from last night’s debauchery. Simon practically blew through the bathroom like the world’s cleanest tornado and his only victim was Bram as he practically hauled him out of the steaming sauna to get dressed so they could drive to their beloved breakfast spot. 

****************

Simon and Bram burst through the door to meet Leah at their sacred booth in the back of the Waffle House. This booth has seen too much, heard it all, and is hidden away just enough to be prime real estate for gossip, as well as the equally disrupting shenanigans their group gets into.

“Dammit I thought we were gonna beat you.” Simon sighed.

“You drive fast, Spier, but my mom drives just a little bit faster than you.” Leah laughed.

The waitress came over and grabbed their orders as she poured all three some coffee and got them water as well. 

“So what happened?” Bram asked after thanking the waitress. 

“Yeah what happened with Garrett?” Simon pressed. 

“Well… He apologized to me on snapchat, asked if he could call me because he wanted me to hear how sorry he was. I decided why not. So we talked on the phone. He told me that the only reason why he was so forward and stuff was because he’s had a crush on me since September and never really knew how to go about it. He apologized again because he would never want to make me uncomfortable again, especially since we all kinda hang with him every now and again. He also asked me how he can make it up to me and all that.” Leah explained.

“Okay so what did you say?” Simon asked.

“So my response to him was that I was going through a lot of personal stuff with myself as well as other things. I gave him some details like how I’m working with my mom a bit this summer but I’m also trying to get into a specific program. Basically, I just told him if he gives me some time, hopefully I can figure my shit out, and that we could maybe catch a movie or something. If he’s still into me and I develop feelings for him awesome, if I don’t we can just be friends.” She further explained. 

“Gotcha, are you gonna tell him about being Bi?” Bram asked.

“Or that you’re currently crushing on Abby?” Simon seconded.

“If we keep texting and talking, eventually yes I will tell him, but as of right now the only people I’m planning on telling are Nick and Abby. They’re my best friends, they deserve to know. However I’m not telling them about my crush on Abby because that’s slowly going away.” Leah says with a nervous smile as she looks up past the boy’s heads.

“Speaking of Nick and Abby...” She starts.

Naturally, the door to Waffle House swings open and Nick and Abby walk in, look at the corner booth and make their way over with smiles and kind eyes. 

“Hey guys!” Nick smiles as he plops next to Bram.

“Good morning!” Abby grins as she sits next to Leah and leans her head on her shoulder.

Simon, Bram, and Leah all just smile and greet them back as if their skin isn’t trying to jump from their bones.

  
 _Whelp here we fucking go!_ Leah thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know if you have any questions or you feel like there's something I should reword!


	4. Wild Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah comes clean!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that all italicized writing are internalized thoughts of the character!
> 
> Also in case you haven't noticed... Each chapter (as well as the title) is a song from the Love, Simon soundtrack!

The waitress comes to grab the order of the two stragglers and lets the original three know that their food will be out shortly. The five of them begin to loosen up as if there isn’t going to be a giant bomb dropped on two of them and the other two have to act like they just heard about it for the first time. 

“So, I wanted to start off about what happened last night.” Leah said.

“Yeah what happened? We were all really worried about you.” Nick and Abby both exclaimed. 

“Yeah, you were acting all weird last night.” Simon and Bram said to play along.

“Well, there’s a lot so just be prepared…” Leah leaned in to continue.

“I’ve been going through a lot, especially with school, my mom, and just general mental health stuff.” Leah started. 

Everyone nods because they’ve all known a little bit about all of that, or can relate in some way.

“There’s just been a lot going on inside my head.” Leah paused.

Simon and Bram held hands under the table in fear of how this was gonna go.

“What’s up Leah?” Abby asked as she hooked her arm around Leah’s and brought her in for a snuggle hug.

“Yeah Leah, we’re all here for you!” Nick said as he elbowed Bram playfully. 

“I appreciate that, and you guys.” She smiled at everyone.

“But, you know how you guys were talking about I should talk to Garrett and how’s he’s a great guy and he’s cute and all that?” Leah asked Nick and Abby specifically. 

“Yeah?” Nick looked slightly worried.

“Well… the reason why I didn’t say much about him, is not only do I think he’s somewhat cute… but I also think girls are cute too…” Leah murmurs. 

Simon and Bram try so hard not to drop their jaws like they're filled with concrete. 

“So what your saying is you’re bi?” Nick asked, trying to interpret her properly. 

“Yeah, that’s exactly what I’m saying.” Leah sighed.

“Leah that’s so awesome.” Abby chimed as she hugged her.

Leah shoots Simon and Bram a glance while being hugged.

“Yeah Leah, I’m honored that you’re comfortable enough to tell us all.” Bram said as he rubbed his thumb over Si’s hand under the table. 

“Yeah Leah, I’m so proud of you for being so brave.” Simon finally said after hinging his jaw back into place from falling on the floor. 

“Thanks.” She said. “That’s part of the reason why I’ve been acting strange, especially around Garrett.” She explained.

“Yeah, I can see why.” Abby said.

“But that’s not the only reason.” Leah said quickly.

“Oh? What happened? Was it something he did last night?” Nick asked seriously.

“Well yeah. Actually, he tried to kiss me while we were on the ferris wheel last night.” Leah said as she scratched the back of her head. 

“And did you?” Abby asked.

“No I didn’t. I was kind of still coming to terms with my sexuality and I was just really stressed about telling you guys… I didn’t wanna be more confused than I already was.” She explained.

“Oh yeah I totally get that.” Bram said, trying to comfort her.

“Did he upset you Leah?” Nick asked. “Because if so I can try talking to him and tell him to back off for a bit.” 

“No Nick it’s fine.” Leah said. “We actually talked after the jubilee last night on the phone for like 2 hours.” 

“Oh yeah?” He asked.

“What about?” Abby questioned.

“Well I just kind of filled him in on everything else except the bi part. I also told him that I wouldn’t be opposed to going on a date, I just need some time.” Leah explained.

“Gotcha.” Nick said.

“Sooo… Do you have any crushes on any cute girls?” Abby asked all giddy. 

Simon and Bram tightened their hand holding so fast their hands nearly exploded.

Leah blushed so red.

“Um, I have one, but she’s taken, and I think she’s happy with them. Therefore I’m gonna keep my options open and look elsewhere. “ Leah smiled.

All of their food arrives as the gang starts to settle down. Shortly after picking at what’s left they begin to discuss other things they have planned for the summer. 

“So what should we do today?” Nick asks.

Everyone looks at Leah.

“Well why don’t we all go to the beach?” She finally says.

Everyone cheers in agreement.

“Are you gonna invite Garrett?” Abby asked.

“Nah. I think I just wanna spend today with you guys.” Leah smiles as everyone laughs.

Everyone finishes eating as the boys start messing around and Leah and Abby just sit there and laugh. 

_ Man I can’t wait for the rest of summer.  _ Leah thought to herself.

The gang ends up paying their bills, and splitting up to get ready for a beach trip. Once they’re all together again they start jamming to Simon’s playlists as they all start one of the best summer’s of their lives.

**THE END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fic! If you spot any spelling issues or if something please let me know! I appreciate any comments or anything y'all leave me. Hope y'all enjoyed this! Also I hope y'all are excited for Love, Victor!


End file.
